Mother's Day
by hadesgirl015
Summary: A sister-fic to my other story "Father's Day." It's Mother's Day in the Galactic Empire and it seems that every on the Ghost had forgotten. That is except Ezra. Ezra remembered, and is sadly remembering the fact that he doesn't have a mom, or does he? Hera and Ezra bonding fic! Mom Hera and Son Ezra.


Mother's Day

Summary: A sister-fic to my other story "Father's Day." It's Mother's Day in the Galactic Empire and it seems that every on the Ghost had forgotten. That is except Ezra. Ezra remembered, and is sadly remembering the fact that he doesn't have a mom, or does he? Hera and Ezra bonding fic! Mom Hera and Son Ezra.

Early Mother's Day fic.

It was early morning on Lothal, so early that everybody on the _Ghost_ were still asleep. That is except for the youngest crew member, a teenaged orphan by the name of Ezra Bridger had just woken up from the dream he had been having. This particular dream was about his parents, more specifically, his mother.

Ezra checked the date on the calendar by his bed, and found it to be Mother's Day. He sighed and whispered to himself, "Another year, another Mother's Day, another year without her."

The one thing Ezra wanted most in life was his family back, but that wasn't possible, his parents were dead.

Ezra thought back to all the crew had been through since he's joined. Ezra sat up in bed, the crew was his family now. He remembered back to Father's Day when he realized that Kanan was the next best thing to a father in fact he was basically his new father. Hera, does everything for him that a mother would do, maybe he could do something for Hera.

But what? He still didn't know how to cook that well. "Well," Ezra whispered. "Hera helped me with Kanan's breakfast, maybe Kanan could help me with hers. Ezra snuck out of his room, careful not to wake Zeb and snuck across to his master's room.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered called.

Kanan stirred but didn't wake.

"Kanan," Ezra said again, walking across the room. Once again Kanan didn't stir. "Kanan!" Ezra shock him slightly.

"What! Who's hurt? Where's the fire?" Kanan fired his questions as he shot up.

"No one's in trouble." Ezra informed.

"Then what is your reason for waking me up at, six in the morning?" Kanan asked.

"I need your help." Ezra said.

"With what?" Kanan asked rubbing his face and turning to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Well, you see, today's Mother's Day." Ezra explained.

"Kriff! Is it?" Kanan asked and seemed to be slightly panicked.

"Yes," Ezra said.

"Kriff," Kanan swore again. "I forgot!" He got up and ran out of his room and presumably out of the _Ghost_ , still in his pajamas and tooka slippers.

Ezra stood there in shock. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He slowly left the _Ghost_ , staring out over the horizon, he could make out the form of Kanan running into town. He looked down to think, and noticed some very pretty wild flowers. Maybe Hera would like these. He picked a nice small handful and went back into the ship and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Well, maybe Hera will be content with toast." Ezra said. He went into ninja mode to prepare her breakfast, after all she overheard him making Kanan's breakfast before. After the toast was made, he spread butter and Meiloorun fruit jelly on it. He got the tray out and put the plate of toast on it as well as the vase of flowers. "Does Hera drink coffee?" Ezra asked himself. "Well if she does, I don't know how she takes it." He opened the refrigerator and found some orange juice and poured that into a glass. He then carefully carried the tray towards the pilot's room. Ezra lightly knocked on the door. "Hm, come in." said Hera in a sleepy voice. Ezra opened the door and headed towards Hera's bed. "Ezra, what is this?" Hera asked. "Breakfast in bed." Ezra answered, handing her the tray. "Toast with Meiloorun jelly and orange juice." Hera said, "Just what I was in the mood for." Ezra smiled. "And the flowers are absolutely lovely," Hera exclaimed. "Did you pick them?" "Yeah," Ezra said shyly. "Well, at least one of my kids remembered Mother's Day." Hera said. Ezra stared at shock at Hera's words. She just called him her kid. Hera smirked at Ezra's speechlessness, and started to eat her toast. After she finished she noticed Ezra still stood where he was, still motionless in shock. "Come here, Ezra." Hera said, moving the tray to the floor and lifting the sheets of the bed so Ezra could slide in and sit next to her, and he did so. "What made you want to do this?" Hera asked. "Well, your sort of like a mom to me." Ezra said. Hera smiled and gave Ezra a hug and held him. "Did you mean it?" Ezra asked. "Mean what?" Hera asked confused. "When you called me your kid." Ezra explained. "Yes, Ezra, I did." Hera said, tightening the hug, before loosening it some and using one hand to stroke his hair in an affectionate motherly way. "We're a family Ezra. We all love you." "Even Chopper?" Ezra asked, mostly as a joke. Hera gave a laugh, "Okay, maybe not Chopper, but everyone else does." Ezra sub-consciously snuggled closer to Hera, in attempt to gain the affection he's been missing for the past eight years. "Why are you up so early?" Hera asked. "Dreams," Ezra answered. "Your parents?" Hera guessed, "Yeah," Ezra confirmed. "Are you still tired?" Hera asked. "A bit," Ezra said. "You still have an hour, get back to sleep." Hera said. "Okay," Ezra said, and moved to get up to go back to his room.  
"Nope," Hera said, tightening her grip again. "You're staying here sweetie." She positioned herself so she and Ezra were laying down. "You don't find this awkward?" Ezra asked. "No, just sleep." Hera told him. Ezra snuggled closer and was reminded how he would always cuddle with his own mother when he was younger when he had bad dreams. Right before Ezra fell asleep he murmured, "I love you mom." Hera smiled, "I love you too Ezra." She didn't fall back asleep, but didn't move so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping child.

Ezra was jarred from his sleep when Kanan burst into the room holding a heart shaped box and looking kinda sweaty. Hera and Ezra both sat up. Hera studied Kanan for five seconds before she spoke, "You forgot again, didn't you?" Kanan opened his mouth to deny it before thinking better of it. "Yes." "Four years now." Hera told him. "I know," Kanan said, head hanging in disgrace. "But I did get you something." He handed the box to Hera. "You forgot something else." Hera said, grabbing the box. "What?" Kanan asked. "Flowers? The flower shop wasn't opened yet." "Twi'leks can't have chocolate Kanan." Hera explained, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this." She handed the box to Ezra, "You can have these since you actually remembered." "Thanks." Ezra taking the box of chocolates. "Your welcome." Hera said, before kissing his fore-head affectionately. Ezra smiled, he was glad he had a mom for Mother's Day, and every other day again.

When I wrote Father's Day this story was requested/suggested by a few people so here it is. Enjoy. Tell me if you have any ideas for other stories. That I could easily write while writing "I just want you to know who I am."


End file.
